


Gold Digger

by magicalpaganini (heartsflush)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/magicalpaganini
Summary: Alexis is ten. Their perception of what a boyfriend does might be a little bit warped.Written for a monthly challenge prompt.





	Gold Digger

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya boy back at it again with the childhood fics
> 
> just like the last fic this is based on a true story and is something i legit did in elementary school. take that and judge me as you will

“What are they talking about? Can you hear?”

“Shhh, you’re gonna get us caught!”

Girard peered around the corner, looking at where Alexis was talking to a boy in his grade. Lore, a classmate of theirs, poked her head out as well. Neither could tell what the children were saying, but they knew it was interesting.

“Why is Alexis talking to Otto?” Lore asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Girard whispered back. “He just came up and asked to talk with them.”

“It’s weird, is what it is,” Lore said. “Otto _never_ talks to us.”

At that moment, Alexis smiled at Otto and said something that seemed final, then started to walk away. Girard and Lore quickly ducked behind the corner as they approached.

“Hi guys!” Alexis greeted, turning the corner.

Lore raised an eyebrow at them. “What were you talking to Otto for?”

Alexis grinned. “He’s my boyfriend now!”

Girard blinked in surprise, then shook his head. “I’m sorry, _what?”_

“What I just said,” Alexis replied. “Otto is my boyfriend.”

“Alexis, you’re _ten,”_ Girard protested. “You can’t have a boyfriend.”

Lore laughed. “Are you jealous, Girard?”

Girard blushed. “No! I just--”

“Well, you can relax,” Alexis interrupted. “It’s not like I actually like him or anything.”

That got Lore’s attention. “What do you mean? Why are you dating him if you don’t actually like him?”

Alexis’s signature mischievous smirk made its way onto their face, and Girard frowned. “Uh-oh. This can’t be good.”

“Otto is my boyfriend,” Alexis stated. “What do boyfriends do for their partners?”

Lore raised an eyebrow. “Love them?”

“Yes, but what _else?”_  Alexis asked.

“...buy them gifts?” Girard said.

 _“Exactly,”_ Alexis replied.

“Oh my god,” Lore laughed.

“Otto is willing to buy me as many gifts as I want,” Alexis said proudly. “I’m in it for the stuff.”

“Otto’s an idiot,” Girard responded.

Alexis snorted. “Never said that wasn’t true.”

“How long do you think you can keep this up till he finds out?” Lore asked.

Girard rolled his eyes. “As long as they have to, I assume.”

“Pretty much,” Alexis confirmed. “I think one day I’ll get tired of it, but that day has yet to come.”

“This is a terrible plan,” Girard deadpanned.

Alexis laughed. “You’re just jealous cause no one’s buying _you_ gifts.”

 

It had been about a month since Otto and Alexis started dating. Rather, since Otto started buying things for Alexis on a near-weekly basis. Every few days, Alexis would come into class wearing a new necklace or other piece of jewelry. In exchange, all they had to do was hold Otto’s hand every once in a while.

“This is still happening?” Girard asked dumbfoundedly, observing Alexis and Otto sitting together on the bench.

“I’ll admit,” Lore replied, “I didn’t think they would last this long.”

They watched as Otto placed a bracelet on Alexis’s hand, to Alexis’s delight. He then sat on the bench and laid his head on their shoulder, closing his eyes. Alexis made eye contact with Girard and flashed their mischievous smirk once again.

Girard rolled his eyes. “They’re nothing if not determined.”

 

A week later, Alexis walked into class and sat down next to Girard. “We broke up.”

Girard looked up in surprise. “Really?”

Alexis nodded as Lore walked over. “Yeah, he’s moving to Drakr soon. So I had Lore tell him.”

“Let me tell you, he did not take it well,” Lore said, sitting with them. “It...probably didn’t help that I told him on Valentine’s Day.”

“I can imagine,” Girard replied, wincing.

At that moment, Otto walked into class, a sad expression on his face. He took one look at Alexis, sniffled, then sat down on the opposite side of the room.

“Poor kid,” Lore mused. “All he got out of this was an empty wallet and a broken heart.”

Alexis snorted. “Well, if you feel bad, think about what I got out of it. I’ve got enough new stuff to last me till I’m eighty.”

“You don’t feel any remorse at all?” Girard asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Alexis put their feet up on the desk, showing off a brand-new anklet.

“Nope.”


End file.
